Crimson Brigade
Crimson is descriptive of persecution and sin. Revelation 12:3 ‘And there appeared another wonder in heaven; and behold a great red dragon, having seven heads and ten horns, and seven crowns upon his heads.’ and Isaiah 1:18 ‘Come now, and let us reason together, saith the LORD: though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they shall be as wool.’ NOTE: Cards from the Limited Edition series look red instead of crimson. Treat as the same brigade. The crimson brigade features two subthemes: Babylonians and Heretics. Crimson Brigade Evil Characters *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Alexander the Coopersmith (E) *Ananias (Ap) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Astrologers (TP) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Chaldeans (P) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Cubus (AW) *Demas (Ap) *Diotrephes (E) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *False Teacher (Di) *Gomer (Wo) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herodian (E) *Impostors (TEC) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *Jezebel (B) *Jezebel (UL) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *Judaizers (TEC) *Judas Iscariot (B) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Leviathan (Pa) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Philetus (Di) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Red Dragon (G) *Red Dragon (UL) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Salome (B) *Salome (UL) *Sapphira (G) *Sapphira (Wo) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Stone Throwers (UL) *The False Prophet (TEC) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Serpent (Pa) *The Winged Lion (RA) *Whore of Babylon (UL) *Worldly Woman (AW) Crimson Brigade Enhancements *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Angelic Rebellion (Ap) *Apprehended (G) *Army of Chaldeans (Ki) *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Arrogance (Pa) *Axe (TP) *Baal Worship (Pr) *Belshazzar’s Banquet (FF) *Betrayal (Ap) *Boasting of Strength (Pi) *Breaking Through (Ki) *Busybody (E) *Carried into Exile (Pi) *Chariots of Iron (B) *Chariots of Iron (UL) *Christian Suing Another (Ap) *Coliseum Lions (E) *Covenant with Death (Pr) *Deceit of Sapphira (G) *Deceit of Sapphira (Wo) *Dejected (AW) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Desecrate the Temple (RA) *Desecration of Graves (Pi) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Discord (UL) *Dream (Pa) *Escape (AW) *Fiery Darts (B) *Fiery Darts (UL) *First Figs (Pr) *Flying Flames (AW) *Four Horns (Pr) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Going to their Deaths (E) *Great Image (Pr) *Grievous Departure (E) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Head of Gold (FF) *Hypocrisy (TEC) *Imitating Evil (G) *Invoking Terror (FF2) *Isaac Deceived (Pa) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Judas’ Plot (Di) *Large Tree (TP) *Leading Others Astray (TEC) *Mask of Vanity (Wa) *Mask of Worldliness (Wa) *Masquerading (AW) *Merodach Worship (Pi) *Midianite Attack (Pa) *Mistakes Made (AW) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Dream (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Pride (RA) *Number of the Beast (Wa) *Oblivious (AW) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Partners with Demons (TEC) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Peter’s Lie (E) *Political Bribes (Ki) *Quarreling (Ap) *Rejected Advice (Ki) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Satan Enters Judas (Di) *Scattered (RA3) *Seeds of Doubt (AW) *Selfish Ambition (Ap) *Set Fire (Pi) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *Stormy Seas (E) *Strength Revealed (Ki) *Swift Horses (FF) *Table of Demons (TEC) *The Wages of Sin (Pa) *Thievery of Judas (Di) *Tormentors (Wa) *Treachery (B) *Treachery (UL) *Treachery of Jezebel (Wo) *Treasures of War (Ki) *Untested Sword (Ki) *Vain Philosophy (UL) *Viper Bite (Wa) *Weeping for Tammuz (Pr) *Without Food (Ap) *Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing (Di) Crimson Brigade Curses *Besieged (Pi) *Captured Ark (P) *Go Into Captivity (Pi) Crimson Brigade Dual Enhancements *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Forest Fire (FF2)